Happy Birthday Sammy
by Virgil's grl
Summary: 13-year-old Holly Winchester decides to give 3-year-old Sammy a real 4th birthday party. But she needs Dean's help. What on earth could a 7-year-old do to help his Sister plan a party for a three year old?


**Title:** Happy Birthday Sammy!

**Summary:** Sam is turning 4 and his older sister, Holly (13), decides to throw him a surprise party, with Dean's help she might just pull it off.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam, John (Who at one stage is out of character) or Dean – I do however own Holly.

**A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you VGxx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**April 26****th**** 1987**

"Dean! Dean! Come here!" Holly grabbed the collar of her brother's t-shirt and pulled him into her room. He turned and glared at her.

"What? I'm hungry!" He growled and to prove his point his stomach rumbled.

"I don't care. I need your help." She said. Holly looked down at the 8-year-old. He seemed to think it over then nodded.

"Ok what?" He said ignoring the next rumble his stomach gave. Holly cocked an eyebrow and smiled softly.

"Sammy's birthday is coming up in six days right?" Holly said.

"It is?" Dean looked surprised. Holly's eyes went wide. He'd forgotten _again_?

"You didn't forget again did you? Dean! Sammy's looks up to you! He admires you! Haven't you noticed? He watches everything you do. Your stance when you argue with me, how you sit at the table. He even sits on the phone book to sit the same height as you!" Holly said. Dean looked surprised but amused.

"Ok, so he's turning four. The big deal?" Dean said.

"He hasn't had a normal party since Mom died. I need you're help." Holly said. She sat her brother on her bed and knelt down in front of him.

"My help? But Holly how are we going to plan a party for him? I mean he follows me like a lost puppy! I'll never have a free moment to plan anything!" Dean whined, a little put out that maybe his job would involve talking to a 3-year-old about what he wanted for his fourth birthday – that wasn't the most enjoyable thing to do and not something Dean Winchester _wanted_ to do.

"You're job is to distract him – keep him away from me. I'll look after everything else." Holly said, "that's very important. Can you do that? He can't say no to you Dean." Dean nodded. Of course he could. Sam followed him _everywhere_ – as long as Holly knew what she was doing it would work. They then made their way to the kitchen to tame both their stomachs. Sam was waiting for them.

"Holly?" The 13-year-old looked down at her baby brother, "can you make me a sandwich? Please?" Sam's big brown eyes stared up at her and Holly couldn't refuse. No one could – Sam just had that effect on people. He could even get away with murder in the first! He was just so adorable. It made Holly wonder how long he'd keep that innocence when he began hunting with his father and brother.

"Sure I can Sammy. What would," she paused to lift him onto the counter, "you like in your sandwich?" She asked. Sam glanced sideways at Dean as Holly placed the 8-year-old on the counter beside Sam. Holly made all three lunches before her own. It didn't matter how hungry she was she made Sam's, Dean's then her Dad's then hers. Sam shrugged.

"Same as Dean." He said jerking his thumb towards Dean. Holly turned her gaze to her 8-year-old brother.

"All righty, Dino what do you want in _your_ sandwich?" Holly said. Dean looked thoughtful.

"Tomato and cheese?" He requested. Holly looked at him firmly. He knew cheese was in short supply and their father liked it in his sandwiches.

"How about just tomato? You know Dad likes cheese as well. I'll make your sandwiches in a minute, I'll see what Dad wants." She poked her head out to the lounge; her father was cleaning a gun. "Daddy?" He looked up briefly, "What do you want in your sandwich for lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." He grunted. Holly looked at her brothers. Dean shrugged and shook his head.

"I'll be right back," she walked out and Dean and Sam could hear her saying, "Daddy you need to eat something. You'll be sick and no use to anyone dead if you don't eat. Now what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry Holly, didn't you hear me?" John said, the boys could tell he was trying to intimidate her. But she wouldn't back down until he relented and ate something.

"I heard you. But I'm 13-years-old Dad! I'm not legally able to care for and raise two boys! Especially with them growing up so fast! I can't even apply for credit cards because I'm too young! Sammy's turning four soon Dad. Dean is 8 – I cannot raise two boys who are barely old enough to tie their own shoelaces! What do you want in your sandwich?" She demanded. Dean and Sam both cringed when the sound of skin hitting skin sounded, John had hit her. He never hit the boys but he often took his anger out on his eldest. Holly took every punch, slap or kick. She just persevered. She had to; her brothers needed her to look after them while John was away on a hunt. Holly finally walked away, when she agreed that she'd not make him lunch. She returned to the kitchen, and Sam almost fell off the counter at the sight of her.

"You ok Holly?" He asked softly, he reached out to touch her cheek but she raised the knife she held and Sam's hand came back so fast, Dean had to grab him.

"I'm fine Sammy. Dean go and get me some ice ok?" Dean nodded and slid off the counter, he reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He wrapped it in a tea towel and Holly gently pressed it to her cheek. She sighed as the cooling sensation touched her cheek. She slid down to the floor and Sam slowly slid into his brother's arms and onto the floor.

"Holly?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him, eyes the same shade, she tried to smile, but failed. Instead she pulled him against her and hugged him. Dean snuggled into her other side. He tucked his head under her arm that held the ice pack to her cheek and was tucked tightly against her side. Both boys somehow made her feel more comfortable then anyone else.

--------------------

"Sammy! Come on! Let's go and play Monopoly!" Dean said grabbing his brother's hand, three days later as Holly requested to be alone for a while. As soon as the door was closed Holly pulled out three bags. She pulled wrapping paper out of one, the sticking tape was already on her desk and out of the other two bags she pulled three books. One was full of kid stories. One was a classic story that even Dean had liked when he was little and the third – was a book full of simple stories that Sam could read by himself. He had Latin lessons with Dean everyday, but these were easy words for a child to read. She wrapped them carefully then slid them back under her bed, she pulled out three cards and wrote: _To Sammy, Happy 4__th__ Birthday! Have a great day! Love from _Holly paused, she'd let Dean write his own name but John would refuse to sign it. _Daddy_. Holly sighed and wrote on the others leaving a space for Dean's name but writing in the one she had picked out for herself: _Sammy, happy birthday Baby! Have a great day! Love Holly xx_. That night before Dean went to bed, but while Sammy was cleaning his teeth Dean signed the card for Sam. _Dean_. Written in biggish letters but as neat as an eight-year-old who never went to school could write. Everyday after Latin lessons Holly gave each boy a pencil and pad and had them each write their name ten times, then they had to write the alphabet.

--------------------

**May 2****nd**** 1987**

"Dean! Dean! Dean! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sammy jumped at the side of his brother's bed and poked him for a while before Dean woke up. He rolled over and blinked up at his baby brother.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean yawned. Sammy's smiled faltered but it didn't disappear.

"It's my birthday! I'm four today!" He squealed, he held up four fingers to make sure Dean knew. Holly in the next room had gotten up earlier and was now lying on her bed writing in a notebook a poem she had thought of, out of all the Winchester Children she was the creative one. She often – with the boys' dinner – made faces out of their vegetables. Even if they usually ate at diners, before the boys would eat it, she'd request if possible the cook put the vegetables in a face. The waitresses looked at her strangely but everytime there was always a slightly demented but visible face on the boys' plates. Holly smiled as she wrote the last line of the last stanza and she stood up stretching, her door opened and Sam and Dean stood there.

"What's up boys?" She asked. Sam's smile dropped and he climbed clumsily up onto Holly's bed, he thought of all people _she'd_ remembered, Dean had already confessed he'd forgotten. Sam started to cry and Holly crouched in front of him.

"Hey, hey squirt, why are you crying? Today's your big day isn't it? 4-years-old today right?" She asked; Sam looked at her with renewed spirit. He nodded excitedly.

"I didn't get you anything Sammy," Dean spoke up.

"What are you talking about Dean? Of course you did! Come here!" Holly passed him the smaller package and Dean handed it up to Sammy. The four year old ripped off the paper to reveal the book that Dean had loved as a child.

"Dean had liked it, so he thought you might too." Holly said, winking at her 8-year-old brother. Dean smiled. Holly reached under her bed she pulled out a bigger package.

"This is from Dad. He picked it out himself." Holly lied. Dean looked at her sceptically. She smiled softly. Sam happily pulled off the paper to reveal the book that children could read. He smiled and then opened it, Holly had written in the front of it too. _Sammy, sorry I'm not there but I promise that we'll have some father-son time when I get home! Have a great day son, Daddy_. Holly knew that John wouldn't be happy with her trick of his four-year-old but Holly had to do it to make Sam feel better today. Then she reached under her bed and slowly pulled out the biggest of them. Sam noted that this was a bigger one then the last two.

"This one's from me squirt. Thought you'd like it. And I know Dean will as well." Holly said. Sam pulled off the paper and the smile on his face was huge. Holly had planned a brilliant breakfast too. She announced that both boys had to be dressed and ready for breakfast before she'd even begin to cook it. Both raced off and she made her way to the kitchen. She began cooking before either of the boys were even out of their pyjamas! She had pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns. Her dad was good at hustling pool but she was better at getting money from people just by being her and lying a little. She used a trick she'd seen on TV in a movie. She'd asked people for money for a bus fare home, and people often gave her a dollar or two. One guy who, she suspected, thought she was older than she was gave her a whole ten dollars! She got enough for all three of them. Their dad would buy breakfast at a diner. Holly put it all on plates and put it on the table as the boys came down the stairs, they climbed into their seats.

"Sammy's got one more piece of bacon then me!" Dean stated.

"It's Sam's birthday Dean! He's allowed to have one more piece. If it really bothers you take one of my plate!" Holly snapped. She placed a glass of juice in front of each boy and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. As soon as Sam finished his meal he ran back to his room.

"I'll bet he's gonna read his book." Dean said, Holly smiled and she cleaned the plates and glasses away, she washed up and then sat with Dean watching cartoons on the TV.

--------------------

**May 2****nd**** 2008**

"Sam! Wake up dude!" Dean shook his brother awake.

"What is it Dean?" He asked sitting up, Dean sat back on his bed.

"It's your birthday Dude. I've got you something small but I thought you'd like it." Dean said. Sam furrowed his brow. Dean handed his a small gift wrapped in newspaper. Sam unwrapped it and a book fell into his lap. _Family Album_. Adorned the front. Sam opened it and inside it had photos of Dean, John and Mary. Photos of Holly with Dean as a baby. Sam smiled as he ran his fingertips over Holly. Dean smiled at his brother's reactions. Holly had disappeared just before Sam's 16th birthday. She'd always made sure he'd had a great birthday. Dean took it over from then but they were never the same.

"Wow, Dean it's great thanks." He said. Dean smiled. A knock at the door made Dean and Sam jump. Dean got up and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Dean and Sam Winchester?" Dean nodded, "I'm here because I have a delivery for Sam." Sam looked up, Dean stepped back. Sam stared into dark brown eyes that were just like his own.

"Holly? I'm sorry you look like someone I know, but haven't seen in years." He said. The girl smiled. She flicked some hair back over her shoulder to reveal a scar at the bottom of her neck. White hot against her tanned brown skin. The same scar Holly had received after Sam's 12th birthday.

"Well squirt it's a good thing or this wouldn't be such a surprise now would it?" She said. She smiled when recognition dawned on his face.

"Holly! Where on earth have you been?" He said standing up. She stepped into the room and shrugged off her jacket, she yanked a .45 pistol out of her jeans and set them on the table.

"I'll explain everything later, Happy Birthday Sammy!" She hugged her brother tightly. Sam breathed in her scent; she smelt of cheap motel rooms and soap. He nuzzled her hair; it still smelt vaguely of lavender, "this is for you. Something small." This was wrapped in pale blue paper; he pulled the paper off and into his lap fell a knife in a scabbard.

"I thought rather than a book this would be of more use." She said. Sam pulled it slowly out of its scabbard. He noticed that the blade had something engraved on it. _S. J. W._ He looked up at her.

"How did you know my second name?" He asked. Holly just smiled and winked at him.

"What sort of sister would I be if I didn't?" She replied, "So, Samuel James Winchester, what do you think? You like it?" Sam smiled and stood up putting the blade back in its scabbard he hugged her again. Dean seemed to have been forgotten. When Holly pulled back from Sam, she turned to him. When Dean realized she was looking at him, he smiled.

"It's good to see you again Holly." He said. She grinned and nodded.

"Likewise Dino." She said. Dean suddenly crossed the space between in two strides and had her clamped in his arms. Holly could feel his chest shaking; his was trying to keep his tears at bay.

"God, I missed you so much." He said, he sounded happy, but his voice shook with emotion.

"Dean, it's ok to cry because you're happy you know. Let it go." She whispered, he let it go. Dean nestled his hands and face in her hair. Breathing in her scent and the smell of her shampoo. Sam stood by and watched but he also glanced back at the album Dean had given him. There was one photo that stood out to him. He looked down at it. Dean and Holly, Mary must have taken it because John wouldn't have cared really. Holly was sitting in front of Dean who sat with one knee raised. Holly was talking to him, Dean was wiping tears off his cheeks and he had a _Superman_ bandaid on his knee.

"He'd tripped and skidded on gravel. I had to patch him up. We didn't even know Mum had taken it until she showed it to us about four days later. She said she took it to use up film but I knew she did it to keep a record of how close Dean and I were and still are." Holly's voice made him look up. She was smiling. Sam smiled softly up at her.

"Dean gave it to me." Sam said. She nodded.

"Yeah. Something small for his birthday. I had nothing else to give him." Dean said.

"It's nice Dean. Very nice." Holly stated, "guys I'm really sorry but I gotta split – I gotta check some stuff out. I'll call you ok?" Holly placed a kiss on Dean's cheek and ran her hand over his stubble, then she kissed Sam's forehead and ran her hand over his cheek then left. But the door opened a second after. She poked her head back in and smiled.

"One more time. Happy Birthday Sammy." She blew him a kiss and shut the door again. They heard an engine start up and tyres screech as she drove away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would've added more but I'd get of track! What do you think?**


End file.
